New Coltifornia Republic (New Pegas)
The New Coltifornia Republic (NCR) is a powerful faction situated on Equestria's western coast. Its remote location and scattered population largely spared the region, as the Zebras considered it a low-priority target. Not to be confused with the New Canterlot Republic, in the Epilogue of Fallout: Equestria. History The New Coltifornia Republic has its origins in the pre-war Equestrian territory of Coltifornia. Founded in order to secure its strategic goldfields for the war effort, it was still sparsely populated when the balefire fell. Its single large coastal city, Los Pegasus, was so heavily targeted that it is now known only as "The Boneyard", but several small rural communities managed to escape notice (and thereby attack) altogether. Over time, these communities organized to re-establish a military, trade routes, farms and their own currency. More recently, the Republic has begun refurbishing old factories to produce heavy machinery and luxury goods. In pursuit of more resources to feed this burgeoning economic engine, its scavenging parties began scouring the Moohave Desert, only to stumble across the still-largely-intact pre-War city of New Pegas and its barely-functional Hoofer Dam. Behind the Dam was the biggest prize of all, Lake Cider, the largest body of clean water in the West. Moving into the region in hopes of annexing it outright, the Republic instead encountered heavy resistance from the local factions, all of which (rightly) consider it a threat to their own ambitions. The most advanced of these, comprised of several tribal "families" under the nominal leadership of Mister Edwin R. Horse, control the city, dam and lake, and have struck a deal with the Republic to maintain their independence. In exchange for limited rights to water and power, the Republic has committed itself to fully repairing the dam, as well as providing for the region's security. Another, more dangerous, rival to the Republic is found in the Herd. This group, made up of dozens of formerly-warring tribes, has adopted the ancient ways of Roaman civilization as being more conducive to survival in the Wasteland. They see the Republic as a haven of profligate wastrels, seizing the wealth of others only to squander it on petty pleasures... a view which the Herd adopted shortly after the Republic crossed the Hoofer Dam in an effort to annex tribal lands beyond the Coltorado River. The resulting conflict quickly became a stalemate; the smaller number of Republic troops were shoved back across the Dam by a concentrated effort, followed by the Herd's move to fortify their end. Unable to break through, the Republic did likewise at their end. This might have ended the hostilities, except that the Herd's "Caesar", Incitatus, has decreed there can be no security for the Herd while the NCR exists. The two factions routinely fight inside the Dam's halls and generator bays, preventing the Republic from getting more than a fraction of the power they would like from the facility. Meanwhile, all along the river, a war of raid and counter-raid has developed with neither side able to gain the upper hoof. Recently the NCR tried to convince the Silver Slippers, one of three families controlling New Pegas, to break from Mr. Horse's ranks and join them. But after The Lords hijacked the alliance ceremony, replacing the night's "cultured" entertainment with their own "lowbrow" rock-and-roll, the Slippers seem to have declined the offer. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Geography Boneyard - Formerly the population and industrial heart of Coltifornia, hit with so many balefire bombs that large parts of it are still radioactive. Despite the dangers, it has long been a magnet for desperate ponies seeking something valuable to salvage. On its outskirts, a number of old factories have been refurbished in recent decades, leading to an industrial boom and a far larger demand for salvage. The Hub - Centerpiece of the "Great Triangle", a city consisting almost entirely of transient caravan traffic. Imperial Highway 15 - Also known as the "Long Fifteen", this road connected the coastal city of Los Pegasus with the rest of Equestria, travelling through the desert city of Las Pegasus. The confusion caused by the similarity in names led Mr. Horse to call for a vote, after which the latter was renamed "New Pegas". Moohave Outpost - Coltifornia's trade-inspection station for goods traveling to and from New Pegas. It is situated along the "Long Fifteen", atop a narrow pass. New Reino - A smaller, grittier, nastier version of New Pegas, New Reino subsisted on drug trafficking, prostitution and gambling before being annexed and "cleaned up" by the NCR. Today it survives as a collection of run-down lounge bars and casinos, a pale shadow of its former infamy. Nipper Valley - An agricultural region specializing in grape production. Nipton - The NCR's eastern-most settlement, recently burned to the ground by Herd forces. Category:Factions Category:Factions (New Pegas)